Magnus and her Secret
by M1gan98
Summary: Magnus has a secret and that secret wil come out. what is going to happen with her relationships with Nikola and Will, when it does?
1. Her suspicions

hello, this is my first story. hope you guys like it! sorry for my grammer

enjoy reading!

* * *

magnus was looking at nikola and will. they where working together without fighting for a change. she had a difficult time for the past two years, but nikola and will where there for her. she enjoyed having nikola and will around her, so she would't feel that alone. she felt save around them.

she was looking at will and then at nikola. something is wrong, she can feel it when see looks at nikola and will. she can see the similarities.

will was looking at magnus and saw that ther was something on her mind. hey magnus; what's on your mind? will asks with curiosity. magnus: oh nothing will. if you say so magnus.

_but magnus has a secret that wil be revealed soon and she doesn't now it jet. _

back in her office...

magnus was looking at a picture from ashley. but she was looking at another picture. on the picture you can see magnus, who is holding a baby boy. when she looks at the picture she smiles.

* * *

who is the boy on the picture?

please subscribe.

i suck at making an summary, but hope you like it.

to be continued!


	2. answers

hello everyone here comes the next chapter. hope you liked the previous one.

* * *

Magnus was stil looking at the picture when Nikola came in. Magnus jumped and hit the picture in her drawer; i'm sorry am i interupting something? Nikola asked surprised when he saw her reaction.

No I was just looking at something, what do you need Nikola? I came to tell you that young William and I are done with the experiment. Oh but thats great to hear, what's the outcome? Magnus asked whith curiosety. Well the abnormal can't die of old age, like humans; Nikola ennounced, but we figured out that the abnormal can die from dehydration and starvation. Well thanks for staying and helping us with everything, do you want to stay for a while? Magnus asked.

Thanks for the offer Helen but I really need to go; Nikola told Helen. well that's too bad, i hoped you could stay a little while longer to help us, figure some things out. But I understand it. you have your own things to do. they said their goodbye's and then Nikola left.

_When Nikola left her office, she wanted to grab the picture out of her drawer. At that moment will came in._

Hey Magnus you want tot go with me and get some food? Will asked quit hungry. You now what Will, thats a good idea, let's go eat.

At the dinner table...

Magnus can I ask you something? Of course Will; Magnus answered with her mouth full of a slice of pizza. What is going on with you, it's looks like you are daydreaming al the time and when someone talks to you, you don't even hear them; Will said conserned. Well Will I have a lot on my mind right now and i don't want to bother you with it, well not yet anyways. Oke Magnus when you are ready to tell me i'm here for you, Will said resolute. Thank you Will I apreciate it.

After a while in her bedroom...

_Magnus is thinking about what Nikola and Will had said to her. Everything they had said looked alike. _

I need the bloodsamples from Nikola and Will to find out if i'm right. So the next morning she went to the lab and did a bloodtest to confirm her suspicions.

when the testresults came out 15 minutes later, she grabbed the piece of paper and saw the outcome. Nikola and herself are the parents of Will! She needed to sit down and process everything. How am I going to tell did to them.

I now for sure that I need to tell them the news when we are al togehter in one room. So she called Nikola. He didn't answer at first, but after calling him 8 times in a row he answered. Yes Helen you want to speak to me badly if you tried to reach me for 8 times in a row. It must be very inportant. Nikola said. Yes Nikola it is very important, when can you come by? I just left 2 days ago, what has come up in the 2 days that i'm gone that is so impotant that I have to come over? Nikola asked surprised. I can't tell you over the Phone, you need to come back ASAP! Alright i get it. I can be at the Sanctuary tomorrow, is that fast enough? Nikola asked irritated. Yes that's fast enough thank you so much, Magnus said happy.

After Magnus hanged up the Phone she needed to find Will.

_Meanwhile in Will's office._

Will: finally done with al the paperwork for the week. I'm glad that I can relax and don't have to worry about the paperwork.

_Knock knock_

Will: come in. Oh hey Magnus good timing, I just finished the paperwork. That's a good job Will but i'm not here for the paperwork; Magnus said. Why are you here then? Will asked. Well Will I need to tell you and Nikola something important, says magnus mysterious. What do you want to say? No not now tomorrow because Nikola wil be here tomorrow. Oke Magnus understood, then we wil talk tomorrow, Will said surprised.

* * *

How is Magnus going to tell the news to Will and Nikola.

You wil see it in the next chapter.

please subscribe!


	3. what next

Here am I already, I was thinking about the story and it just came up in my head so I wanted to write it down right now

* * *

_The doorbell rang_

Will opend the door en saw that it was Nikola. Ah Tesla finally, I taught you came in the morning? No young William I'm here now isn't that good enough for you, said Nikola ennoyed. It's not me who needs to tell us someting so back off wil you, Will said angry. Yeah yeah alright let's go to Helen.

_meanwhile in the office of Magnus_

Magnus was pacing around thinking how she would tell the news he has.

She stopt pacing when she heard Will and Nikola in the hallway.

Hey Magnus you wanted to talk, wel Tesla is here so spill it. Yes Helen what did you want to tell us? Nikola asked curious.

Well if you guys wil sit down.

_Nikola and Will both go sit on the couch while Magnus sits across them on the table._

Well when you and Nikola where working together I saw something familair between the two of you.

Well spil it out Helen, said Nikola impatient. Yeah Magnus just say it.

Oke guys here.

_She handed the bloodtest results over to the boys on the couch._

Nikola came closer to Will so he could read along. They where both shocked by what they where reading.

So you mean Tesla is my father and you are my mother? how is this even possible? asked Will quite surprised. Nikola also looked at Magnus waiting for an answer.

Wel Will back in 1845 Nikola and I had a weak moment and... hey wait what! interrupted Nikola. why didn't you say you where pregnant? because I found out that I was pregnant 2 days after you left. so I went to see James, I wannted to froze the embryo. Just like I did with Ashley.

Why did you have me later on when you would gave me away anyway? Will asked angry. I didn't had the intention to give you away Will, let me explain it. when I gave birth to you I named you Nikola Tesla JR but if John ever would have found out about me and Nikola, so after 2 days I changed the name into William Magnus. Why didn't you ever suspected that I was your Will? Because Ihad to give you away when you were juist 1 year and 2 months old. James and I where taken care of you when we where attacked.

wait what you where attacked! by who! Nikola and Will both asked at the same time? Well by an organisation that was similair to the Cabal. They found out that I had a kid from Tesla, so they wanted you as a labrat. They wanted to change you into a Vampire that would only listen to them and that could turn back into a human. I didn't want that to happen so James and I came up with a plan. We faked your death and gave you to the Zimmermans. Do you guys understand that?

Helen I understand everything, but wat I don't get is why you never told me this? That was because to keep you save Nikola, you also fakd your own death so we could't contact eachother anymore.

But Magnus if i'm the son of Tesla could't I also turn into a Vampire? Thats a good question young William, I also want to now that. No you can't turn into a Vampire because your abnormal DNA is inactive, it can only be activated with the blood of Nikola, your father.

I need some air, said Will and left the room. Nikola and Helen talked a little while longer until also Nikola wanted some air and some wine.

* * *

What wil happen next? Stay tuned!

Thanks for reading it. please subscribe

To be continued!


	4. The promise

Here's the next story already

* * *

_Nikola walked through the hallway and saw that the door to the library was left open. When he pussed the door open hey saw Will sitting at a table with a glass of wine in his hand._

Nikola walked towards Will and asked if he could join him. Will nodded and gave Tesla a wineglass.

This is so weird isn't it? Will asks suddently. Yes it kinda is, Nikola said after he took a sip of the wine.

how could she not tell me that she was pregnant from my, than I woud have stayed with her. Tesla I think it was because she was afraid of Druitt. Will said. I think your'e right Will.

You never call me Will, why now? Because I want to get used of you being my child, I guess. Well than you can call me Will if you like, Will said with a smile.

they toasted and drank their wine glasses empty.

Tesla I need to ask you something. Will said while looking serious at Tesla. What do you want to ask me Will?

I don't want Henry and the Bigguy find out just yet, could you not say a woord to them. Ofcourse i won't tell them if you don't want to. Will was relieved when he heard Tesla's answer.

Suddenly Tesla added: I wil also talk to Helen, so she don't tell it to them.

Thanks Tesla, Will said happy and relieved.

_When the 2 winebottles where emty, Will got to his room to get some sleep and Tesla went to Magnus as he promised Will._

_Back in Magnus office..._

I hope they can adjust to the chances. Went through her mind when Nikola walked in.

Hey Helen can I ask you something? Ofcourse Nikola what is it?

Will and I just talked and he asked me not to tell Henry and Bigfoot, I said that I won't tell them and wait untill he is ready.

Oke and what do you want to ask me Nikola? that you won't tell them either.

If that is what you and Will want, then I won't tell them.

Is that a promise Helen?

Yes Nikola it is.

Oke than I go to Will and thell him that.

Goodnight Helen

Goodnight Nikola

_Nikola was on his way to Will's bedroom._

_Meanwhile in Will's bedroom..._

I hope that Tesla already talked to Magnus.

_Knock knock_

Come in

Hey Will thanks for letting me in, I didn't wake you, did I?

No you didn't I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of you, me and Helen as a family, Will said a bit dreamy. By the way, did you talked to Magnus?

Yes I did and she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone, untill you and I are ready for it.

Thank you so much Tesla.

You're welcome Will. Just try t get some sleep.

I will. Goodnight Tesla

Goodnight Will

* * *

What wil happen the next morning?

stay tuned! Please subscribe

To be continued


	5. The Cabal warning

Time for another chapter

* * *

_The next morning Magnus was up early as usual and was walking to the SHO so she could get the food ready for the abnormals. When she walked by the lab she saw Nikola._

Goodmorning Nikola, you're up early.

Goodmorning Helen, i'm always up early. I was just walking by the lab when I saw that this screen lid up. Wolfboy probably forgot to turn it off.

What is it? Magnus asked curious.

It's an alarm of Cabal activity. Tesla said.

_Meanwhile at Will's office_

_Will sat in his chair filling in some paperwork Henry had giving him, when Henry walked in._

Hey Will, you done with the paperwork?

Almost Henry, just filling in the last form. Yes i'm done, let's go and give the food to the abnormals.

_Underway to the SHO they saw Magnus and Tesla talking in the lab so they went into the lab._

What's going on in here? Henry asked while looking at Tesla and then to the computerscreen.

When I passed the lab I saw the screen popping on and then I went to look why it popped on, then Helen walked in.

Henry, Nikola said that it is an warning for Cabal activity, is that true? Magnus asked surprised. I didn't even now we had a Cabal warning.

Well I made one after what happend with... then Henry stopped talking and looked at Magnus.

Magnus saw that hey was looking at her with a concerned look at his face, and said; it's oke Henry you did good.

What is the warning. Will asked curiosly.

Well the warning looks for Cabal members who are doing suspicious things_, _and as I can see on the screen they are searching for an tols them.

Well what's the location Henry, Nikola Will and I are going to have a look.

The location is a cave in Turkey, i'll send you the coordinates.

Thanks Henry

Magnus Tesla and I are ready, we wil wait outside.

Oke Will see you in 5 minutes.

_outside the boys where talking about the trip to Turkey when Magnus came outside._

Let's go boys.

_In the car on their way to the airplane._

How long is the flight to Turkey? Will asked Tesla.

I think it was a 5 hour flight, Tesla said to Will.

That's a long flight, at least I have time to do some research about the abnormal the Cabal is after, Will said while looking outside.

_In the air Will was doing some research while Tesla was drinking some wine and was talking to Magnus._

Helen what will happen if the Cabal found out about Will?

They won't Nikola.

What if they do?

Well we wil figure it all out.

If you say so Helen.

Hey Will want some wine? Tesla asked Will.

Yeah why not.

_Will sat next Tesla and drank some wine Tesla had giving him._

_5 hours later in Turkey..._

Finally back on the ground, Will said glad.

Let's first go to the hotel and come with a plan. Magnus decided.

Alright then let's go to the hotel. Nikola agreed.

_At the Hotel..._

What happend to our rooms? Magnus asked the desk clerk.

I'm sorry one of the rooms was given to someone else. the desk clerk told them.

Helen I don't mind, Tesla said with a smirk on his face.

Will was laughing at the comment Tesla made, but Magnus wasn't happy about what Nikola said to her.

Well what is it going to be? The desk clerk asked.

We wil take the 2 rooms, Will interupted Magnus and Nikola.

Magnus gave him a mean look but Will ignored it. Tesal smiled and winked to Will.

_In the rooms..._

Magnus opend the door that connected their room with Will's room, and walked with Nikola behind her into the room.

Here's the plan, Magnus told them.

We stay out of site until they find the abnormal. When they do we intervene and grab the abnormal, Magnus explained.

What do we do when we have the abnormal? Tesla asked them.

Then we bring the abnormal to safety and go home, right Magnus? Will asked.

No Will, we take the abnormal to the Sanctuary.

Why Magnus, can't we leave the abnormal in it's natural habitat to live in peace? Will asked surprised.

It depends of what the Cabal want't to do with the abnormal and how dangerous it is, Magnus explained.

I think we can deside what to do with the abnormal when we are save and far away from the Cabal, Tesla told Magnus.

I agreed with Tesla this time Magnus.

I shall think about it, Magnus said and ended the conversation.

Let's get something to eat, Nikola siad to lighten the mood.

That's a good idea, Will announced.

Okay let's go to the hotel restaurant. Magnus told them while walking to the door.

_After dinner they went to their rooms and trying to get some sleep._

_The next morning they went to get some breakfast. _

_After breakfast they rented a car and went on their way to the caves._

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. next chapter wil be up soon.


	6. The cave and the abnormal

Sorry for publishing the next chapter so late, I'm very busy with school these days.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_Tesla, Magnus and Will where finally at the caves. Magnus parked the car between some bushes so the Cabal couldn't see that they weren't alone at the caves._

When they got out of the car Will saw that ther where three ways to go into the caves, so he asked Magnus wich entrance they where going to take.

Well Will to be honest, I don't now wich entrance leads to the abnormal; Magnus admitted.

Well let's take the one that doesn't lead us right to the Cabal; Tesla said sarcastic.

What a smart answer, Will told Tesla ennoyed.

Guys please play nice with each other. Let's head to the second entrance.

Helen how do you now that the second one is the right one?

Well Nikola because I just Guessed.

Magnus are you sure? Will asked surprised.

No I'm not sure but we need to get going, if we stay here and argue wich entrance we should take then the Cabal could already have found the abnormal.

Well if you say it like that, then let's go. Will said.

_So they walked to the second entrance and went in._

After 15 minutes they came at a crossing, they wanted to go to the one on the left when they heard a hard scream.

what was that? will asked with compassion in his voice.

I think the Cabal just found the abnormal, Tesla announced.

let's go to where the noise came from, Magnus decided.

_So they went to the right and came closer to where the scream came from._

Magnus wispered to Will and Tesla to stop walking and be quite.

Will and Tesla were standing behind Magnus and both heard a noise on way they came in.

they looked at each other and tapped Magnus on the back. Magnus looked at Will and Nikola and saw them pointing at the way they came in.

She didn't understand it, but then she also heard the noise.

_They were trapped, Cabal members were in the cave and had the abnormal captured and on the other end the security guards from the Cabal where coming their way. _

Magnus what do we do?

_Magnus was looking around her and saw a crack in the wall where they could go in so the Cabal wouldn't find them._

Helen did you hear what Will asked you?

Yes I heard I was looking for a way out and I found one, she pointed at the crack in the wall.

Okay let's go, Will said releaved.

_They hurried to the crack in the wall. Magnus went last and it was just in time because the security guards from the Cabal came around the corner and walked by._

Good thinking Helen, Nikola told her when he came out the crack first.

Thank you Nikola, now let's go and save the abnormal.

Well we have to wait untill their are only a few Cabal members around the abnormal, otherwise we wil be caught, Will announced.

Your'e right William, Nikola said, with a smirk on his face.

Will ignored the smirk on Tesla's face and went to Magnus.

So Magnus what is the plan?

Well Will let me think about it, because you have a point. We need to wait because at the moment we are outnumbered.

* * *

What Kind of plan will Magnus figure out? You can see it in the next Chapter!

TBC


	7. The Collapsing Cave

here comes the next chapter

* * *

Here's the plan: Will you go to the abnormal and free it so it can go back to it's habitat. Nikola, you and I take on the Security guards. After the abnormal is rescued we get the hell out of here, got it?

Yes Helen, let's do it, Nikola said with a big smile on his face.

Will you go to the abnormal when I call, alright?

I understand Magnus.

_So Magnus and Tesla both rushed to the guards. _

Will go! Magnus Yelled while she was fighting the guards.

Will runned to the abnormal, who was watching Will.

When he freed the abnormal, the abnormal licked his face and runned away.

_Meanwhile outside..._

A security guard: Boss the people from the Sanctuary are all together in one place, do we have permission?

The boss: yes blow it up.

_Back at the cave..._

Magnus the abnormal is bin freed and back to it's home deep in the cave, let's go.

Okay Will were behind you.

_At that point the cave starts to shake and colapsed._

Nikola woke up and saw that Magnus was waking up as well.

Helen you okay?

Yeah I think so, Magnus siad but when she stands up she could feel that 3 of her ribs are broken.

Tesla could see that she wasn't fine so he asked her not to lie and tell what is wrong.

I think 3 of my ribs are broken.

Helen where is Will, Tesla said anxious, while looking around.

He was already close by the entrance, Magnus told Nikola While running ahead looking for Will.

She ignored her pain, she wanted to find Will 'her son'

Nikola saw that she was in pain, because of her ribs but also for not knowing where Will is.

He runned to Magnus to help her.

WILL! WILL WERE ARE YOU WILL! Magnus yelled.

Suddently Nikola hurt a moan.

Helen I found him, he called while running to Will.

Will we are going to get you out of there right away, Magnus said relieved that she found him.

When they got most of the rocks out of the way, they saw a large and very heavy rock still laying on Will's leg.

They tried to get the rock to move but when the rock moved a little Will moaned.

They could see he was in al lot of pain, but they needed to get the rock of his leg.

When they finally where able to get the rock of Will's leg, they both looked at each other in concern.

Will's left leg was broken, but the worst was that the bone was sticking out of his leg.

Will's was having a lot of pain, but he knew what they had to do to him. They needed to put the bone back in place.

He told Tesla and Magnus to do it fast so they could get the hell out of this place.

Nikola was holding will's body down so Magnus could correct the bone and put a self made spalk on it to hold the bone on it's place.

_Awwwwwwww!_

It's done Will. Magnus said comforting him.

Tesla can you help me to get op?

Wait what no you can't walk Will, Tesla said surprised.

I still have another leg.

Tesla looked at Magnus. Magnus nodded.

Tesla helped Will to get up.

Will flinched, but hoped Magnus didn't see it.

Nikola could feel that Will flinched and looked concerned at Will.

I'm fine, Will whispered to Tesla.

Tesla nodded but he was holding him tide to his own body.

Tesla helped Will to a rock.

When Will sat on the rock with pain all writhing over his face he asked Magnus what the plan was.

Magnus was about to tell the plan, when she saw Will slipping in an unconscious state.

Nikola saw it happen as well, so he runned to Will to catch him before he felt to the ground.

What do we do now? Nikola asked concerned.

We need to make a stretcher so we can move him, without hurting him to much, Magnus suggested.

Your'e right.

Nikola you stay here I wil find some items to make the stretcher.

_About 10 minute later Magnus came with some stuff the Cabal left behind._

Nikola can you help me with this?

Ofcourse Helen.

_Another 10 minutes later the stretcher was ready._

When they wanted to lift Will up he was starting to wake up.

Hey Will you okay? Tesla asked.

Yeah I think so, what happend?

You fainted, I think because of the pain, Magnus said.

We could see that you where in a lot of pain before you fainted, Magnus explained.

We are going to lift you up and put you on this stretcher. Tesla told Will.

No.

What no, Yes we are. Nikola said surprised and a little bit angry.

No I don't want to, Will said and was trying to get up.

Stop it Tesla said while walking to Will to help him.

Magnus saw that Nikola was very concerned about Will and was glad to see that.

Will just hear him out, Magnus told him.

Okay, Will said while being supported by Nikola.

Will listen we don't want you to walk by yourself and get hurt.

I understand but I don't want to get op the stetcher.

Just do it for us Will, Nikola asked.

Well okay then but I will only do it because you guys want it. When I wanna walk I walk, got it.

Yes I got it, Nikola confirmed while looking at Magnus who nodded at him.

They layed Will on the stretcher and began to walk.

* * *

How are they going to find a way out, and wil they encounter the abnormal again. What wil happen to the Cabal, what is exactly their plan.

You see it in the next chapter.

TBC


	8. Looking for a way out

Here come's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

After having walked for an hour, they took a break.

When they layed the stretcher down, Will woke up and looked in the eyes of Magnus.

He could see she was in a lot of pain. Magnus saw that he was awake and looking at her.

He Will how you're feeling? Magnus asked.

Better than an hour ago, but my leg still hurts like hell, Will answered while looking at her ribs and then her face.

What about you?

It hurts, but I'l live, she told him.

Nikola was just looking at them while they were having a conversation, when he heard something.

Helen did you hear that?

No, What is it Nikola?

Oh nothing I thought I heard something.

You sure?

Yeah Helen, i'm sure, Tesla confirmed.

Tesla?

Yes Will.

Can you help me to get up, I want to sit for a while.

Tesla looked at Magnus and then at Will. He knew why Will was asking him and not Helen; she's injured.

Tesla didn't want to do it because Will needs his rest but Will's stubborn just like I am.

Ofcourse Will.

When Tesla walked over to Will and was helping him to get up, he heard the same noise he heard about 10 minutes earlier.

Will flinched and grapped his broken leg with his hand, he looked at Tesla and saw that Tesla looked concerned.

I'm fine, it was just a twitch; he lied.

Well if you say so, Tesla said while helping him up.

_After resting for a half hour, they where again on their way with Will on the tretcher._

The Cave slowly went down and because of that the stretcher wasn't straight but moved back and forth.

Tesla could see that Will was in pain, because the stretcher moved to much.

Will do you want us to stop for a while? Tesla asked.

Yeah if you would.

Magnus and Tesla layed the stretcher down.

Magnus looked questioningly at Tesla, but nodded when she saw Will holding his leg.

_After drinking some water they wanted to lay Will once again on the stretcher, but Will wanted to walk a bit._

Will I don't think that is wise, Magnus said.

I know but my bones are getting stiff, I want to move a bit.

You sure your'e up for it? Tesla asked Will.

Yeah I think so.

Okay then let's try it, Tesla answered to Will while looking at Magnus.

Magnus nodded and took the stretcher and the bagpack from the ground.

You go on ahead we're right behind you, Tesla told Helen while lifting Will to his feet.

_Magnus went ahead and after 15 minutes she stopped for a crossing. She layed the stretcher and the bagpack on the ground and went to sit next to it. _

Will was hanging with his right hand over the right shoulder from Tesla, he already flinched a couple of times.

Tesla could feel him flinching but knew that Will wanted to continue to walk.

Will asked Tesla to stop because his leg hurts to much to go on.

When Will sat down, Tesla looked at Will's leg.

_The sight of Will's leg startled him, it is ignited._

Will how are you feeling, Tesla asked him while laying a hand on Will's forehead.

A bit weak, why?

Your wound is inflamed and your forehead feels a bit hot.

Are you feeling sick?

No, Will said while trying to stand up. He stopped because he was feeling dizzy.

What's wrong Will?

I'm feeling a bit dizzy.

Okay that's it, I'm going to get Magnus.

No Tesla just help me up and we walk to Magnus together.

But you have a fever and your'e feeling dizzy.

The dizzyness is gone.

Well okay but when your'e feeling dizzy again you tell me, agreed?

Yes agreed.

_After a 10 minute break they walked for 15 minutes and then they reached Magnus. They saw her sitting on the ground, but when she looked at Will she stood up and looked concerned._

Tesla sat Will down on the ground and took a stap aside so Magnus could look at Will.

Will you have a fever.

I know Tesla found out 25 minutes ago that the wound is inflamed and that I have a fever.

Magnus looked concerned at Tesla.

Will your'e forgetting something, Tesla said while looking at Will.

What is it Magnus asked while looking from Tesla to Will.

So now and then I feel dizzy, especially when I try to stand up.

After Magnus examined Will, she stood up and grabbed the stretcher.

You wont take another step understood, Magnus told Will while laying the stretcher on the ground next to were Will was sitting.

Yeah I understand.

Magnus why where you sitting here in the first place?

Well Will I was thinking about wich way to choose.

So did you choose a way? Tesla asked her.

No I wanted to talk to you first.

I understand, Nikola told her with a smirk on his face.

While Magnus and Tesla where arguing, Will heard a strange noise.

Did you guys hear that? Will asked.

No I didn't heard a thing, Magnus told him.

Yes I heard it to, it was the same noise as before.

You already heard it once before? Will asked.

A couple of times actually, Tesla confirmed.

Now it's gone, Will said.

Never mind, did you choose a way? Will asked Magnus.

Yes we have, we are going to the left.

Okay let's go then, Will said while trying to stand up.

Will stay down, you promised Helen and me that you wouldn't walk any further.

Your'e right Will said while laying down.

After they layed Will on the stretcher they went on their way.

* * *

What is the noise they keep hearing? you see it in the next chapter.

TBC.


	9. Collapsed

Hi there I'm back. I haven't written anything for a long time because I didn't have any inspiration at the time but after I re-read my story the inspiration flowed again. I hope you will like it.

Enjoy!

Here comes chapter 9

_An hour after they choose to go left, they stopped again. But this time is was because of Magnus'ribs._

Helen you need to take it easy.

I know Nikola, but I just want too find a way out. Will needs medical attention. His leg is getting worse.

I know Helen but you can't help him if you hurt yourself even worse; Nikola said to her while he walked over to where Will was laying.

Will can you wake up for me? Will? Hmm; answered Will while waking up. What is it Tesla?

How much pain are you in right now? Uhm about a 8; He answered while trying to sit up a bit.

Will stay down you need to rest. I'm okay Magnus. _For now he thought._

Be that as it may, I still want you to lay down. She said sternly.

Will gave Tesla a look that said _help me please, I need to sit up a bit._

Helen why don't we let him sit up for a bit, I'll stay with him so nothing will happen.

Fine but as soon as you get dizzy you will lay down.

Thanks Magnus. Can you help me get up Tesla. Of course Will; Tesla said while coming to help him sit up.

_Rrrrrrr hmmmm roarrrr. _

Did you hear that Magnus? Yes this time I heard it Will.

It's getting closer to us; Tesla told them while staying at Wills side and checking his fever.

_After having rested for about 20 minutes they were getting ready to walk further again._

_Will was thinking about that sound. It sounded a bit familiar, but he couldn't trace it._

_Suddenly they heard another sound. It was the sound of the cave caving in! They yelled eachothers names before they all passed out._

_TBC_


	10. Seperated

**Chapter 10 incoming!**

_Tesla was the first to wake up after the cave in. he was looking around, taking in his surroundings. When he looked at where the walls collapsed he saw Will._

WILL! He yelled while running to his sons side. WILL WAKE UP! He checked his sons pulse and was releaved when he felt a strong pulse but was concerned about his chest. Because he had removed the rocks too better see Will and he had lifted up Will's shirt and could already see the bruises forming. When he slowly pressed on the ribs to check for breaks, Will started to wake up.

Will moaned and finally opened his eyes. When he opened them he looked right into his fathers concerned ones and frowned. What happened he asked slowly obviasely in a lot of pain.

The walls came down and because of that we are seperated from Helen. How are you feeling Will?

Like I was hit by a truck twice; he moaned while trying to get up.

Tesla helped him to get up and kept him close to his own body while saying; We need to find a way out and fast. You up for it?

Well we don't rally have a choice here. We need to find Magnus and also need to avoid bumping into the Cabal, piece of cake.

Well as you say jr. piece of cake. Tesla answered amused at his sons sarcasm.

Ha ha ha very funny 'dad'. Came the sarcastic reply. But when he saw Tesla light up when he called him dad, even when it was a sarcastic one he felled like he said the right thing and Tesla confirmed it by saying; I like it. You know you can call me that right?

I know, I just need to get used to it and I don't really mind you calling me jr. annymore since I know I'm actually a jr. He explaned to his dad.

Alright jr. it is now let's get walking. But slowly because we don't know how far we need to go.

_Meanwhile with Magnus._

Owww my head. Was heard in the now empty cave when Magnus woke up. When she stood up and looked around she found out she was alone.

_I hope they are alright. I need to find a way to get out of here and avoid the Cabal; she thought while she got herself ready to go._

**Please subscribe.**

**TBC**


	11. The abnormal and saving Will

**I know chapters 9 and 10 are a bit short but I just write down what is stuck in my head.**

**Here comes chapter 11 ladies and gentlemen!**

**Enjoy!**

_While Magnus was on her own with one of the bagpacks trying to find a way out, Will and Tesla were havinf a bit of trouble moving foreword and there was also a surprise waiting for them._

Will (who was being surported by Tesla) and Tesla had been backtracking the way they came for about 20 slow minutes when they heard that friendly growl again but this time even closer then before. And then it hit Will.

I know to whom that growl belongs to. Said an enthousiastic Will.

Well? Spill it jr. Nikola answered when Will was looking around and didn't answer him right away.

The small abnormal that we set free, I recognise it because when I freed it it growled at me and licked my face in thanks.

_Before Nikola could answer Will they heard something to their right. When they turned around they found the liitle dragon like abnormal standing in front of them. The little abnormal had the length of Their arms, his body was a nice dark red and he had black eyes. Those black eyes were looking straight at Will and when they locked eyes with one and other, the abnormal started to come closer._

What's he doing jr. I think he recognises me dad; Will siad distracted. He was so distracted he didn't even know he just called Tesla dad. Nikola was overjoyed when his son called him dad again. Even if they have only known about being father and son for about 3 or 4 days, they have gotten closer since knowing.

_When Will told Tesla the abnormal recognises him he wasn't wrong, because as soon as the abnormal was in touching distance he started to climb his way up until he was sitting on Will's shoulder and licked his face in greeting._

Hey little guy, so you were the one making that sound. You were following me weren't you? As a way of confirmation the little dragon licked his cheek again and nuzzled his chin.

I guess that's a Yes jr. haha I guess so to; he laughed. The laughing was a bad idea because he moved his body too much and almost dubbled over in pain.

JR! Tesla yelled when he cought him just in time or Will would have facepalmed the ground.

Will are you okay? No, something is wrong; he stuttered while trying to get air in his longs.

What!? What is wrong? Will answer me!?

I can't breath. He weezed. I … think….on of….my ribs…pun…ctu…red….my …long…. He managed to wheeze out.

Will don't you dare dying on me! YOU HEAR ME!

Wait didn't Helen say that we can activate your abnormal DNA by me giving you my blood? That way you will be saved. Right?

Yes …but….then…fi..rst I will ….die so…my…ab….no…rm…al….. DNA…will be…activated.

WHAT YOU DIE FIRST! I won't turn you without your permission, even if I just want to do it anyway.

Yes. I …..give….permiss..ion…..but…. you need…..to hurry…..because if …. My heart …..stops…..it won't …work

_Nikola didn't need to hear it again. He grabbed his knife, made a little cut in Wills hand and than in his own and connected there bleeding hands. Just to be sure he also let some blood drop on Wills leg were the bone had come through his skin and put some drops in his mouth._

Nikola saw his sons eyes go wide and beginning to get black when he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. There was only one thing he could do, and that was to wait for his son to wake up. He would keep an eye out on his sons leg and ribs to see if al the bones would heal.

_While al of this was happening the little dragon abnormal was at Will's side. He had curled himself in on Will's right side._

**I have posted these 3 chapters the same time because I don't have a lot of time to write new chapters.**

**I hope I will have a new chapter soon.**

**Please subscribe and tell me how you would like the story to continue**

**TBC**


End file.
